User blog:Tremayne12/Leorone's Omni Form Idea
Name: Glorious Might Leorone Gender: Genderless Element: Light Normal Hit Count: 8 (56 DC/ 7 per hit) Leader Skill: True Justice Cry (Boosts all parameters by 40% for all allies, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect and Def ignoring damage, big boost to Spark damage dealted, large boost to HC and BC drop rate, & Sparks greatly boosts BB gauge) (100% boost to Spark damage dealted, 40% boost to HC and BC drop rate, & 2 BC fill to BB gauge for every Spark) Extra Skill: '''Sacred Heart (Boosts all parameters by 30% when '''Golem Core is equiped, preventes K.O. once when remaing HP is 20% or below, & damage taken greatly boosts BB gauge) (Boosts BB gauge by 2 BC when attacked) Brave Burst: Roar of Guidence (15 powerful Light combo on all enemies, considerably' '''boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, adds ''chance of preventing one K.O., & large boost to Spark damage dealted for 3 turns) (Uses 150% of Atk power if BB Lvl. is 1, uses 300% of Atk power if BB Lvl. is 10, 150% boost to Atk, Def, Rec if BB Lvl. is 1, 240% boost to Atk, Def, Rec if BB Lvl. is 10, 20% chance to servive one K.O, & 125% boost to Spark damage dealted if BB Lvl. is 1, 215% boost to Spark damage dealted if BB Lvl. is 10) Super BB: Roar of Fantasy (16 powerful Light combo on all enemies, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, adds chance of preventing one K.O., normal attacks target all enemies for 3 turns, & raises normal hit count for 3 turns) (Uses 300% of Atk power if SBB Lvl. is 1, uses 450% of Atk power if SBB Lvl. is 10, 20% chance to survive one K.O. 100% chance for normal attacks to hit all enemies, and x2 normal hit count) Ultimate BB: Roar of The Galaxies (23 massive Light combo on all enemies, massive boost to Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, prevents 1 K.O., negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effect for 3 turns, gigantic boost to Spark damage dealted for 3 turns, normal attacks target all enemies for 3 turns, & big raise to normal hit count for 3 turns) (Uses 1500% of Atk power, 400% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 100% chance to survive 1 K.O., 500% boost to Spark damage dealted, 100% chance for normal attacks to hit all enemies, & x4 normal hit count with 150% damage dealted bonus) SP: Parameters 10: boosts max HP and Def by 20% 10: boosts Atk and Rec by 20% SP: HP recovery 10: damage taken may restore HP (20% chance to restore 25% of damage taken) 10 after unlocking the previous: enhances chance of damage taken restoring HP (+10% chance of restoring 25% of damage taken) SP: Reduction in Damage 20: negates elemental damage taken 20: negates Def ignoring damage taken SP: Special 20: adds negation of Atk, Def, Rec effects to BB/SBB for 1 turn 10 after unlocking previous: allows Atk, Def, Rec negation effect to last for 2 turns 20: enhances chance of surviving 1 K.O. effect added in BB/SBB (+10%, 30% chance to survive 1 K.O.) 40: enhances raised normal hit count effect in SBB (+1 raised, x3 normal hit count for SBB effect) 30: adds large boost to Spark damage effect to SBB for 3 turns (adds 215% boost to Spark damage effect to SBB) 30: adds considerably boosts BB Atk effect to BB/SBB/UBB for 3 turns (adds 150% boost to BB Atk effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns and 300% boost to BB Atk effect to UBB for 3 turns) Category:Blog posts